


I Have No Regrets Saying These Words:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Picnic, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realizes that he really loves Danny, but hasn’t said the words, He has no regrets, If he says the words, He surprises his lover, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Have No Regrets Saying These Words:

*Summary: Steve realizes that he really loves Danny, but hasn’t said the words, He has no regrets, If he says the words, He surprises his lover, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was hoping that the day remains perfect, cause he is surprising his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, with a romantic evening that night. He loves the blond, & realizes that he never told him.

 

He created the most romantic setting that he could think of, as he was making his way home, so he could do it. The Former Seal just wants everything to be perfect, & also wants Danny to like it too. Steve pulled into his driveway, & got out of the car, shut, & locked it. He went right inside, & carried out his plan.

 

As soon as he was done, Danny showed up, Steve kissed him, & blindfolded him. Danny asked, “What’s this, Babe ?”, “I got a surprise for you”, & he leads him outside, so he can reveal his surprise to him. “Ready ?, 1, 2, 3 !”, Steve takes the blindfold off, & the blond gasps at the sight in front of him.

 

“Oh, Babe, This is beautiful”, he said indicating to the picnic dinner on the beach, & they sat down, so they can enjoy it, & each others’ company in the process too, They went on with their evening. The Shorter Detective said, as he kissed him, “Thank you for this”, as they ate the wonderful meal.

 

“Danny, I want to tell you something, I have no regret saying these words, I love you, I am in love with you, I always love you”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he looked at him lovingly. “I love you too, Super Seal”, They kissed passionately, & enjoyed their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
